motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Cricket League
Cricket League is the 26th episode of Season 2 of ''The Adventures of Motu Patlu. ''The episodes explains in great detail the importance and playing of the sport Cricket for Motu and Patlu. Synopsis The episode begins with Motu and Patlu watching an advertisement of an energy drink for cricket players, Motu and Patlu see the financial success of these players and decide to run a cricket league themselves where they play. The Chaiwala, the tea and samosas vendor applauds and initially agrees with their idea. Motu, Patlu, Chaiwala, Inspector Chingum, and a few other street residents start to play their game of cricket. Motu bowls a fast yorker towards Patlu and Patlu hits a far 6. Patlu hits the ball so far with his bat that it hits and breaks nearby windows of the towns people. This in turns make several of them angry, including Boxer, Bilal Khan, and Abhijeet Singh.The residents angrily march and demand what happen, and as a result, Motu, Patlu, and his friends all get punched very hard by the Boxer; sending them flying all the way to a jungle. In the jungle, Motu and his friends stumble upon a motorcade of gang members and flee into a nearby dark large cave. Inside the mysterious cave they stumble upon mounds and piles of gold and jewelry. Motu, Dr. Jhatka, Inspector Chingum, Ghasitaram, and Patlu all celebrate shortly over this discovery until the gang members find them in the cave. The gang members threaten to kill Motu and his friends and they start begging for saving their life. Ghasitaram manages to convince to save their lives over a cricket match if they win, and the two parties agree on the consensus, However there is a catch, the gang members place a time bomb on Inspector Chingum who fulfills the umpire role, this is to cheat and brings them to their favor. As a result, the Gang team keeps hitting sixes and Chingum remains quiet or the bomb will detonate. As a result the Gangster team scores a unbelievably high score. When Motu's team finds out that Chingum was playing in their favor, they angrily growl at him and tell they will beat him up if otherwise, this leaves Chingum in a trapped situation where he can't really decide which team as both have consequences. Chingum continues in the gangster team's favor and tells Dr. Jhatka is out making the doctor angrily chuck his bat at Chingum's head as a result. Finally Motu is the last one left to bat. Patlu feeds Motu samosas and Motu keeps hitting fours and sixes continuously until his team at last wins. The episode is then concluded. Gallery Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 11.41.15 PM.png|Motu and his friends playing a friendly match Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 11.41.33 PM.png|Boxer and others angry after their windows and property get damaged from the cricket match Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 11.49.26 PM.png|The gang motorcade entering the cave Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 11.45.11 PM.png|Motu and his friends find jewelry and strike gold in the cave Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 11.33.18 PM.png|The score after the Gang team demolished in the first half Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 11.33.41 PM.png|Motu's team angry after finding Chingum was against their favor Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Adventures of Motu Patlu